hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison
Allison is a powerful member of the Sternenritter, however bears an unknown designation as she chose not to reveal it, when she made her first appearance during the Oken War, when her group engaged a mixed taskforce lead by Oberyn, during the war's final days on Earth Plane. Personality: Allison is a very emotional, strong-willed and emphatic person who puts all her heart and effort into the things she does. Enthusiastic about "zombieology", Allison is most at home near cranking surgical bays, rotting corpses and becomes absolutely giddy when given the opportunity to interact with and learn about such things. She is stubborn and straightforward, often calling others out for their weaknesses and delusions. The Shadow: Allison is shown to be smart and strategic, demonstrating keen planning on multiple occasions. She often plans ahead with herzombies, placing certain shadows in certain bodies, and altering the bodies to suit whatever her purpose would be under the circumstances. Physically, she was capable of getting up immediately after a combined attack from Jace and Aednat's Vaking as well as a high level kido had hit her face on. She also managed to sustain 1000 shadows within her body, though it did exert her lightly. Allison has a unique power that allows her to manifest and control shadows as physical beings. It is this ability that allowed her to build her zombie army, by depriving living beings of their shadows and implanting them in dead bodies. In general, she prefers to avoid fighting altogether, or at least fighting her enemy indirectly, either making her shadow fight or ordering one of her zombies to do so. Her own shadow can fight for her, while she does nothing but watch. The shadow is mostly solid, and can easily change its form into things like tiny bats. The shadow cannot be destroyed and will continue to reform. Allison is able to switch her location with her shadow's location, which can also be used to dodge attacks.Even if she has no zombies to do her fighting for her or shadows to increase her own strength, she is an ample enough fighter with just her own shadow. Also it seems Allison is able to steal a person's shadow. The loss of that person's shadow causes them to be vaporized if they come in contact with direct sunlight. Allison is also able to create various zombies by implanting a stolen shadow into a lifeless corpse. People who have their shadow stolen are left in a coma for two days. A shadowless person has no reflection, and does not appear in mirrors. If they die, the zombie with their shadow loses the shadow. Allison can place someone's shadow inside of someone's living body, increasing both physical strength and possibly gaining a fighting technique (for example using the shadow of a swordsman). Usually she can pick up a bunch of shadows to insert in her own body. At one point it is said she even absorbed over 1000 shadows! This form increases her mass to the size of a giant, as well as giving her a monstrous boost in physical strength. Category:Sternenritter